Gokusen 2
by looneycat
Summary: The story of Hayato and Ryu, starting from when they first met. Chapters will follow the Gokusen 2 drama quite closely. Please read and review! This is my first time writing a fanfic!
1. Chapter 1

**ONE WEEK BEFORE THE START OF SENIOR HIGH**

Hayato was on his way back home after his part time job as a waiter at his favorite café- The Dragon, when he heard some noises coming from the underpass. Unable to contain his curiosity, he went over to the railing and peered down to see what is happening at the underpass. He couldn't see anything at first, and then suddenly a redhead can be seen pushed down on the floor by a guy almost twice his size.

The redhead jumped up from where he has fallen to throw a hard punch at the muscular guy, who staggered a few steps back due to the impact. And suddenly another guy appeared to wrap his arms around the redhead, but the redhead was too fast, and swings a round kick at him, knocking the guy out cold.

"Wow, cool shit. The guy can sure fight!" Hayato was amazed by the perfect round kick. "But uh-oh, he sure can't fight this many!" He muttered under his breath as 6 other guys appeared with metal poles and bats and chased after the redhead who was limping down the road (he was already injured). Hayato deliberated for a moment before deciding to help in the fight—the redhead seems to be the one in need of help, besides, he looks like a cool guy!

He ran down the steps in search of the group who now seem to vanish. He jogged down the street and finally went past a dark alley where he can hear some scuffling noises. As his eyes got used to the darkness, he realized with horror that the redhead now has his arms pinned to his back and a guy was about to swing his metal pole across his head! Hayato spied a long metal pole and picked it up to swing it at the attackers, who seem shocked by his presence—they had not expected a audience. Taking advantage of the pause in the attackers' movement as they tried to avoid getting hit by the pole, Hayato grabbed the redhead's arm and pulled him into a dash.

"… I… I think we're sa-safe…" Hayato panted, as he sprawled on the grass at the park. They seemed to have ditched their pursuers. The redhead collapsed onto the grass besides him, before asking in a soft melodious voice, "Why did you help me?" Hayato was momentarily distracted by the voice, before hurriedly replying, "I don't know, it was just… an instinct? You seem like a cool guy…"

There was a short pause as they both laid on the grass to look at the stars above. "Anyway, they seem to be gone, I'll be getting home now. Thanks for your help." The redhead said, getting to his feet. "Ah, it's okay… Not a problem." Hayato was a little disappointed, he's leaving so soon? "Thanks again!" the redhead waved his hand and walked down the street with a little limp out of sight.

"Oh, I forgot to ask his name!" Hayato slumped back onto the grass grumpily. 'Geez what's wrong with me, it's just a random guy, what am I feeling disappointed for? IT'S A GUYYYYYYY! Just because he got a nice voice, you…. NO NO NO. Don't think about that, HE IS A GUY YOU IDIOT. A GUY JUST LIKE YOU!' Hayato shook his head at the thought of liking a guy that he didn't even get to see the face! It was so dark, and all he could tell was that the guys is tall and slim, with really fair skin… just like a gir—Hayato stopped himself before finishing his thought.

He hurriedly got up and ran all the way back home, as though trying to shake all the strange thoughts behind him…


	2. Chapter 2

**FIRST DAY OF SENIOR HIGH**

The classroom door of 1-D was opened with a slam, and everyone in the classroom paused in their loud chattering to look at the person at the door. "Hayato ohayo (morning)!" Some people, knowing him since junior high, greeted. The others seemed awed to hear the newcomer's name, Hayato… Yabuki Hayato? The legendary leader of Abi Junior High?

Hayato yawned loudly and gave a little stretch before greeting his classmates with a little drawl, "Ohayo ~ oh man, I hate waking up so damn f**king early in the morning!" The others laughed in agreement. Hayato swaggered in that arrogant manner of his to the back of the class, where his gang had already assembled- they all managed to get into Kurogin High. He slide down to his seat and take a look around the classroom, trying to see if there is anyone who may be vying with him for the leader position of the class. He noticed a figure with red hair sprawled over the table, appearing to be fast asleep, he tilt his head in that direction and asked his friends, "Who's that guy?"

"No idea, I was the first in class today, and he was already there sleeping. Didn't even moveabit, even though everyone was making such a ruckus!" Takeda replied cheerily. "But he doesn't seem to be a threat to you, no one know who he is, so he probably got no supporter." Tsuchiya, the mature one out of the 4, swiped out his fan and commented in a low tone. Hyuuga nodded his head eagerly. Hayato bit on his lips; can it possibly be the guy last week?

The speaker suddenly came on, and there is a announcement asking all first year student to report to the hall for their welcome speech. "Arghh boring~" Hayato sang and leaned back on his chair. The other classmates who have been paying attention to his every movement, laughed in agreement. It is evident that they all looked upon to Hayato as the leader now. "Ah whatever, let's go meet the teachers and have some fun!" Hayato shouted, getting out his seat to walk out of the classroom, with his gang right beside him, and the rest of the class following his lead. Only the redhead was left in the class forgotten as he sleeps on blissfully.

Everyone moved out of Hayato's way as he strolled down to the corner of hall, thanks to the menacing looking group trailing behind him. All the other first year from the other (good) classes knew instinctively that Hayato is the leader of the level. He had the aura of being used to be in control and not to be challenged. The head teacher on the stage seem cowed by the class that just entered- brightly-dyed hair, menacing gestures, they are obviously delinquents. The head teacher hurriedly asked the form teachers to go down each class to take attendance. And the form teacher of class 1-D is a meek, balding middle-aged man who timidly asked for the names of his students.

Suddenly the door of the hall was pulled open, and there was silence from the group of the student by the door. The silence was spread to the rest of the hall, as everyone wondered who could be at the door that made the class at the door so quiet. The students began to give way, and Hayato can finally see the newcomer. No wonder everyone was silent—it was a pretty guy, with big clear eyes, straight nose, red hair, deliciously pink (sexy) thin lips and fair porcelain-like skin. But that was not it, that guy was covered in bruises, which seem to scream dangerous to everyone, how can anyone survive through the fight, which seems to be pretty serious, judging from the angry bruises all over.

The pretty redhead walked over to the corner (relatively near where Hayato's gang is) and leaned against the wall coolly. The form teacher walked over to him and asked for his name. "Odagiri Ryu." Hayato was shocked to hear the melodious voice coming from him—it was the guy last week! So this is how he look like… Odagiri Ryu… Ryu…

Hayato can't help but smile as he mouth Ryu's name. Then he realized that there are many injuries on the latter's face, why is he also caught in fights? Ryu caught Hayato surveying him, and after a pause, walked over to Hayato and said, "Aren't you the guy that helped me last time?"

"Sup! The name's Hayato," Hayato nodded. "I'm Take!" "I'm Tsucchi!" "Hyuuga here!" The other 3 fight to introduce themselves. Ryu can't help but gave a small laugh, "Ryu here." Everyone widened their eyes upon hearing the chime-like sound. "So how did you two meet?" Take wondered. "Hayato helped me out of a tight spot last week," Ryu smiled as he recalled how Hayato charged at his attackers like a mad man.

"Settle down settle down!" The head teacher tried to restore order in the hall in order to start the welcome speech. Hayato leaned back against the wall next to Ryu and the two of them settled into a comfortable silence as they watched the rest of the class harassed the teachers who tried to keep them quiet. They can't help but turned to look at each other, before shaking their heads at their classmates' childishness.

It was not long before it is finally break time, and the gang is hanging out with Ryu at the roof top. "Yeah, my favorite rice balls!" Hayato purred in blissfulness at the sight of his lunchbox packed by his dad. Ryu's heart sped up at the sight of Hayato looking so cute and happy at something so trivial. The group then settled down into a small chat, and they are surprised to learn that Ryu just moved from a nearby town, no wonder no one seemed to know him.

"Odagiri." A sneer was suddenly heard. "Can't believe you got the guts to get into this school." The gang turned around, to see a few third-year students blocking the roof door. Ryu stood up slowly and said in a cold voice, "Kudo. What do you want?" "Nothing, just wanted to pay my dear little junior a little welcome visit. Oh, and to repay your dad's favour."The tallest guy, Kudo replied in a sneer, "Oh, and I see you got some new friends. How nice-"

"You leave them out of this!" Ryu snarled, angry at the thought that they will be hurt, that Hayato will be hurt… "Don't get all cocky on me you bastard!"Kudo grabbed the front of his shirt and snarled back in response. The rest of the gang stood up in anger, and Hayato shouted at Kudo to get his hands off Ryu. Kudo's gang then started to push against Hayato's gang, and a fight seem inevitable when suddenly a student ran up with a warning, "The head master is coming, let's get out of here!"

Kudo gave Ryu a last hateful glare and spat, "This is not the end. Just wait." The third-years then left the roof top. "Whew, what was that about?" Take collapsed onto the floor, "Ryu, how did you get into trouble with that Kudo guy? I heard he's the leader of the third years!" Ryu kept quiet for a moment before replying, "It's nothing, just a misunderstanding. I'll settle it." Hayato stared at him in silence, before giving a stiff nod, silently thinking to himself that he will definitely intervene and help Ryu if need be!

* * *

><p>So how's the story? Please read and review! This is my first time writing and I don't know if I should continue!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

****Finally a longer chapter! Hope you like it!

And there's lemon next chapter! *sly* so stay tuned for it!

* * *

><p><strong>THE FIGHT AGAINST KUDO<strong>

The few days passed by in peace and it seems like Kudo has forgotten about his threat to Ryu. But Hayato got a nagging feeling at the back of his head. He could still remember Kudo's eyes that day, and it is unlikely that it was just a casual remark!

And sure enough, one day, he came into the classroom to find that 5 of his classmates got beaten up quite badly the previous day by Kudo. "And there was a message to Ryu to be at shipyard 5 if he wishes to stop all this!" One guy said. "Damnit! That Kudo guy is going too overboard!" Tsucchi roared. The class stood up in unison. "Where's Ryu?" Hayato suddenly asked. There was silence as everyone looked around in puzzlement.

"Ryu… Ryu went after… after Kudo!" Kuma suddenly pulled the door open and panted. "He… he was standing outside the classroom, so I asked him what's wrong, when he suddenly ran out of school. I tried pulling him back, but he was too fast!"

"SHIT!" Hayato cursed, tearing off after Ryu. The class looked at each other before running after their leader. As Hayato ran down the streets, he can't help but pray nervously, 'please, please don't let Ryu be injured, please…'

Class 1-D bursts open through the shipyard door, all of them panting heavily after the mad dash. Hayato's heart tightened as he took in the scene before him—there were already 6 guys lying on the floor groaning in pain, leaving only Ryu, who is badly bruised with blood on his shirt and face, and Kudo with one of his gang member. Both the third years are now charging at Ryu with metal poles, but before the poles came into contact with Ryu's head, Ryu gave a spin before jumping up to kick them both in the both.

The class was in shock… did that guy just single-handedly KO 8 third-year seniors armed with weapons? Who exactly is he?

"Ryu , Ryu! Are you okay?" Hayato jogged over to Ryu, catching the latter in time as he collapsed in fatigue. "I'm fin- look out!" Ryu suddenly pushed Hayato away, and Hayato watched in horror as Kudo who had fallen onto the floor earlier swiped out a knife and stabbed Ryu in the gut. "RYU! SOMEONE CALL THE AMBULANCE!" Hayato shouted as he cradled Ryu's limp body, trying desperately to stop the profuse bleeding.

The ambulance, along with the police came, and Ryu was sent to A&E immediately. Class 1-D stayed back for a moment to give their statements, and Kudo and his gang was arrested. Hayato had left with the ambulance to take care of Ryu.

Hayato paced outside the operation nervously waiting for the operation to end (it had been almost an hour already), when suddenly a middle-aged couple rushed to the waiting area. Hayato knew at once that they are Ryu's parents—the lady has the exact delicate features as Ryu. "Ano… I'm Yabuki Hayato, classmate of Ryu. I was the one who sent Ryu to the hospital…" Hayato gave a little bow and introduce himself. "Thank you _so _much. How is Ryu now?" Ryu's mum asked worriedly, wiping the tears at the corner of her eyes. The question was answered by the doctor who just came out of the operating room.

"Doctor! How is Ryu?" Hayato immediately pounced on the doctor, who seems momentarily stunned by his actions. The doctor cleared his throat before replying, "The patient is badly injured, with 4 fractured ribs and the knife just narrowly missed his vital organs. He is unconscious now, and may suffer slight concussion when he wakes up. However, he should be alright and will recover fast. You may visit him now, he should be waking up soon."

"4 fractured ribs?" Hayato mouthed numbly, before dashing into the hospital ward. Ryu was lying on the hospital bed looking like a sleeping angel. Vulnerable, but devastating beautiful. "Ryu... Ryu… wake up… open your eyes," Hayato murmured brushing Ryu's fringe away from his eyes. Ryu's eyelids fluttered open slowly. "What… where am I?" Ryu asked groggily and tried to get up. He winced when he felt the pain at the ribs. Hayato reach over to support him up, and frowned, "There, don't move around anymore, you have 4 fractured ribs, PLUS a stab in the stomach. So rest well." "Okay okay, geez you sound like a mother," Ryu gave a weak smile and attempt to lighten the mood. "Speaking of that, your mother-"

"Ryu." Ryu turned to look at the door, and immediately greeted, "Mother." His face darkened as his father stepped into the room as well. "Father." Hayato didn't miss the sudden drop of warmth on Ryu's face, and decide to give them some privacy. He stammered, "Ano… I'll go… go get a coffee, yeah coffee, I'm so thir-" but he was cut off rudely by Mr Odagiri. "You will stay away from my son from now on. Look at your hair, and your uniform. You will just be a bad influence to Ryu."

Hayato's eyes widened in shock. Stay away from Ryu? Before he can protest, a cold voice retorted, "And who are you to say that? It is your fault that I've landed in the hospital, don't go blaming on Hayato. It was he who brought me to hospital." Mr Odagiri glared at his son, "Why you little rascal-"Mrs Odagiri pulled on his sleeves urgently, before whispering at her husband to let their son rest. She then went over and pat Ryu on his head before whispering at him to take care. The couple then swept out of the room, with Mr Odagiri glaring at Hayato as he leaves.

"What was that about?" Hayato was puzzled. Their son was so badly injured, but they left as soon as he woke up, what kind of parents are they? Ryu sighed before explaining, "My father always disapproved of me. He is a Senior Superintendent, and finds it shameful that I am what they call a delinquent. This is also why Kudo is against me; my father arrested his brother just last week and charged him with robbery. And if you can remember those guys chasing me two weeks ago, they have similar rub-ins with my dad as well." "What, you mean you're being targeted by those dangerous people _just because your dad is a policeman_? Then is your dad giving you protection or something? Hayato was shocked to hear the reason. Ryu scoffed, "He thinks that it is my fault for hanging out dangerous people. Anyway, I can settle things myself."

"Baka. You still have me, and the rest of the class." Hayato mock punched his arm, causing Ryu to wince in real pain. "Oops sorry! Hahaha. Go rest now, I'll be right here with you." Hayato laughed, helping to cover Ryu with the blanket. "Really? You don't want to go home and rest?" Ryu widened his eyes in hope, he isn't going to be left alone at the hospital?

"Yes. " Hayato replied, and caught sight of Ryu's surprised look, before adding, "but it's not because of you or what. I'm just tired. Don't think too much." Ryu's pink lips curved into a wide smile. "Damn, don't smile like that. Gives me the creeps." Hayato said roughly, trying to mask the stirring that he felt in his stomachs. But Ryu saw through his plans the moment he noticed Hayato's ears turning red at the tips, and laughed loudly. Hayato was embarrassed and pouted, "You bully." Now it was Ryu's turn to feel the stirring in his stomach when he saw the cute pout on Hayato's face. They both blushed and turned away from each other.

'Ryu is a boy, _a boy for goodness sake_! How can you like a boy?' Hayato berated himself fiercely as he settled down on the couch next to the hospital bed. There was a moment of silence. "Hayato?" Came a soft voice. Hayato immediately turned to face Ryu. "Thanks for staying here with me." Ryu gave a dazzling smile, making the tip of Hayato's ears turn red again. "Baka. Let's just sleep now okay?" Ryu nodded and closed his eyes.

Hayato took this chance to admire Ryu's face closely. His eyes are tightly shut now, but Hayato knew that below the eyelids are deep brown orbs that are extremely captivating, that will always suck his soul in whenever he look into those brown orbs. Hayato's eyes then travelled down Ryu's tall thin nose, and rest on the sexy, pink thin lips that he simply adore. Ah, he wondered what they will taste like, soft like marshmallows? This thought makes Hayato's heart raced, 'Shit, what's wrong with me now, I'm _lusting_ after my friend's lips? A guy?' Hayato groaned and smacked himself on the head before squeezing his eyes shut in an attempt to knock himself to sleep.

Ryu could feel Hayato's stare on him, and he wondered what Hayato is staring at. He didn't dare to open his eyes to see, not wanting to make things awkward. He heard some weird banging noise, before there was silence. He slowly opened his eyes to take a peek, oh, Hayato seems to be asleep! He examined Hayato's face in anticipation. Hayato is really handsome, in a very manly way, unlike his own feminine features. Hayato has really thick bushy eyebrows, and Ryu can't help but stretch his hand towards Hayato to brush his index finger across them to see what they feel like. His finger then travelled down Hayato's nose lightly to rest at his red, full lips that are formed into a pout now. His lips feel so soft and warm, and he can't stop touching them. Ryu gave a small smile at the feeling on his fingertip.

Hayato's eyes suddenly flew open and Ryu's finger froze on the former's lips. His smile faltered and his face grew pale. Dread filled his heart as he imagined what this would look like, and how Hayato will despise him. He was therefore shocked when Hayato grabbed his hand and intertwined their fingers. "Hayato?"

However Hayato cut him off from any further questions with a kiss on the lips. Ryu was stunned and his lips parted in reflex. This gave Hayato the chance to slip his tongue into Ryu's mouth. He licked Ryu's upper lips and slide his tongue across the tip of the redhead's tongue, before sucking on his tongue gently. "Mmmm Hayato…" Ryu moaned, and he unconsciously arch his back and wrap his hands around Hayato's back, who had now climbed over to hover above Ryu on the hospital bed. Hayato engaged Ryu's tongue into a heated tangle, as his hands roamed all over Ryu's chest gently, as if caressing his wounds. When they finally broke apart, both were panting slightly, and Ryu's top was pushed all the way up. They looked at each other in the eyes, and blushed.

"So what does this mean? Do you really like me as well?" Ryu finally asked shyly, with his face as red as a tomato. "Hell yes! Do you even need to ask?" Hayato grabbed Ryu's face and gave a wet kiss on the lips. "So… what are we now? Are we… _dating_?" Ryu asked again, making himself clearer. "Well yeah, unless… unless you don't like me and this means nothing to you…" Hayato suddenly felt a bile rise up his throat, what if Ryu _didn't_ like him? "Of course I like you!" Ryu hurriedly declared, seeing how disappointed Hayato looked. He hugged Hayato tightly, ignoring the pain in his ribs. Hayato froze, before breaking into a bright wide smile and hugged Ryu back tightly, "RYUUUU!" Ryu inhaled sharply, and moaned, "Hayato? I'm kind of injured right now, if you don't mind, I'll like my ribs to be still intact." Hayato gave an embarrassed laugh before sliding off the bed. He then gave Ryu a quick peck on the lips and went back to lie on the couch. Ryu stretched his hand out and intertwined his fingers between Hayato's. They both gave each other a content smile before drifting to sleep.


End file.
